In recent years, it has become popular to control an operation of a device by performing a so-called “gesture”, i.e., performing a specific input operation (touch method) with a finger or a dedicated pen on a touch panel, or performing input through shaking or tilting a main body of the device and then enabling a sensor arranged in the device to react.
For example, in a smartphone provided with a touch panel, if the entire contents cannot be displayed in one screen, it is possible to scroll contents displayed in the screen by a gesture called a swipe or flick to change a range to be displayed of the contents.
In scrollable contents (referred to as a scroll view in some cases), for example, another content (child content) that can be vertically scrolled is nested in a vertically scrollable content (parent content). Scrolling by a gesture is performed on contents displayed in an area subjected to a gesture operation. Therefore, if the gesture operation is performed on the child content, the child content is scrolled. On the other hand, if the gesture operation is performed on the parent content, the entire parent content including the child content is scrolled. Therefore, it is necessary to perform the gesture operation on an area where contents to be scrolled are displayed, depending on which of the parent content and child content is scrolled.
However, as the child content is set in most of the area of the parent content due to the design of the contents, there is a case in which an area of the parent content other than the child content is narrowed. In such a case, it is difficult to perform a gesture operation for scrolling the parent content. On the other hand, if the area of the child content is extremely narrow, it becomes difficult to perform a gesture operation for the child content.
In the case of contents in which another contents are nested, if the child content is scrolled upward (or downward) to reach the bottom (or top) by the gesture operation on the child content, it is possible to scroll the parent content upward (or downward). However, in a case of trying to scroll the parent content through the gesture operation on the child content, the child content must be scrolled to the bottom or the top. Therefore, if the area of the child content is large, it is necessary to repeat the gesture operation on the child content to scroll the child content to the bottom or the top, leading to large operation burden.